Bagoas
“We are told, too, that he was once viewing some contests in singing and dancing, being well heated with wine, and that his favourite, Bagoas, won the prize for song and dance, and then, all in his festal array, passed through the theatre and took his seat by Alexander’s side; at sight of which the Macedonians clapped their hands and loudly bade the king kiss the victor, until at last he threw his arms about him and kissed him tenderly.” Plutarch History Like the above quote suggests, Bagoas is not just a character from a historical novel, but taken from the tangle of history itself. Plutarch isn't the only one who's written of him, but his texts are the most famous. This isn't to say there's much in way of actual historical texts: very little is known about Bagoas' heritage or background. We do know that he was considered a beauty in accordance to the social context of that time and region, so much so that he won the favour of King Darius III and Alexander the Great. He is not to be confused with his contemporary namesake, Bagoas the Vizier, who schemed and murdered his way through the courts of three Persian kings. For what? Ambition. So power hungry was the Vizier that he murdered King Ochos, his son and successor Arses, and Arses' brothers and children so he could choose a distant relative of the king, thinking he could manipulate him like so much a puppet. That distant relative was the man who would come to be King Darius III, and the end of Bagoas the Vizier. But what of the other Bagoas? When the Vizier commits his first murder, Bagoas is a boy of ten years. He only knows of the other Bagoas for how viciously his father says his name when speaking of this other man. Soon, his father, descended from a long line of warrior noblemen, is betrayed by one of the warlords who regularly came to Artembares' home and was part of their agreement to do something about the usurper (gotta love turncoats). At age ten, Bagoas watches his father dragged into the courtyard, nose and ears cut off, brought to his knees by the traitors. He's beheaded, and Bagoas is there to see it happen. Just then, his mother throws herself from the tower, her skull bursting open on the ground not far from her young son. In the distance, he can hear his sisters screaming. He's taken by the captain of the group, sold to a slaver in Susa, and castrated that same night. After recovering, he is sold to a jeweler merchant's wife, to keep her company. The merchant soon comes into hard financial times, and decides to 'lend' Bagoas to a variety of more or less savoury types in the city. It is through one of these clients that Bagoas becomes known to the royal court. At thirteen, he is trained to serve the King himself, as a catamite. He stays with the king up to his untimely death at the hands of usurpers, and is consequently brought to Alexander, not yet king of Persia, as a gift. He stays with Alexander of his own free will for eight years, until he too dies of unknown causes. Like the Kings Ochos and Arses before him, Alexander is most likely poisoned. Taxon It is after Alexander's demise that Bagoas is snatched away and brought to Taxon. He's sat vigilant at Alexander's bedside for a fortnight, barely eating or sleeping, himself. Finally the strain is too much, and he half dozes off. His coming into Taxon is a horrifying, terrifying shock, but through the kindness of a few caring souls, he's soon settled into his new existence, staying at the Northern Island with Glitch and DG. ((TBC as his character development goes on. I'll add more to this asap just to bring it up to date.)) Friends and Acquaintances Besties: Glitch Remus Lupin Party Poison Enemies: He doesn't really have one yet. Not really. But DG probably comes closest for what she did to Glitch while under her second possession of the O.Z Sorceress. Love Interest: Anyone male, really (but good looks and noble virtues certainly help). Bagoas is one lonely, messed up guy who for one doesn't have any concept of monogamy (yay social contexts), and I forget what my twos and threes were. Ahem. Yes, Josef Konstan, that means you too. Acquaintances: Everyone else he's ever met (and not yelled at in righteous indignation/cultural misunderstanding). Category:Characters